


Koharu's cum experiment with a Yuki Onni

by LiquidZer4ef



Category: Melt away! Mizore-chan
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidZer4ef/pseuds/LiquidZer4ef





	Koharu's cum experiment with a Yuki Onni

Koharu found herself in a hard spot. Almost, no actually literally, she found Mizore sleeping in the freezer and ended up staring at her mouth a little bit too long. Since it was summer out Koharu was wearing a tanktop and some booth shorts that hugged her figure and emphasized her curves, as well as one truly defining feature. Her dick normally sat at 6 inches flaccid while in her pants but having been staring at Mizore's sleeping mouth in the fridge for so long cause it to rise. It grew out one of her short legs as well as freeing her balls from their confinement. Koharu gulped as her cock reached its full size at 20 inches long and her foreskin peeled back revealing her sensitive head. She too a deep sigh as the cicadas buzzed in the middle of the day and grabbed Mizore's head from the freezer and lined it up with her cock. As the ice cold temperature of Mizore's lips combined with Koharu's warm dick, Koharu felt pure bliss as she slowly shoved her cock into Mizore's mouth. Due to Mizore being fully made of snow there was no real resistance in her throat although her throat was more than tight enough for Koharu to feel like she was in heaven. As Koharu's cock reached about halfway, she pulled out her dick and began thrusting it in, back and forth, slowly getting deeper and deeper into Mizore's sleeping mouth pussy. It only took a few more thrusts and Koharu found herself fully hilted into Mizore's throat. Relishing in her cock's new home, Koharu wanted to last a little bit longer as she felt herself getting closer to cumming. She noticed that despite being in the freezer, the warmth from her cock was slowly melting Mizore so she had to act fast. Her thrusts quickly picked up speed but also relished in full thrusts of her long dick constantly hilting herself in the Yuki Onni's throat. She felt her cock tingle and her balls twitch, Koharu's took one last thrust before completely shoving her cock into Mizore's throat as she moved her hands from the top of her head to the back and through her cock's heat even opened Mizore's mouth enough to shove her balls into her mouth getting to feel what knotting feels like as she blasted Mizore's insides with her cum. Koharu's eyes rolled back as she held Mizore in place and her cum seeped out of her body while still holding form. Koharu let out a relieved sigh in complete ecstasy as she let go of Mizore's head watching as her somewhat melted form slid off her dick which was now around 17 inches but not erect. Koharu stared as her cum and Mizore's liquids fuzed together and wondered what would happen as the fusion completed. Just the thought of any new developments caused her dick to reharden. However since she was waiting for Mizore to reform she began jacking off with her hand and grabbed a glass with the other and prepared to fill up a cup with her cum so she could chug away into the evening. As Koharu embarked on this endeavor, Mizore slowly began to reform. At the same time a bulge could be seen around Mizore's crotch. What could possibly occur next?


End file.
